


Nirvana

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy Dom Newt [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom!Newt, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Kneeling, Praise Kink, Sub!Tina, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The only thing Tina loves more than being on her knees for him is getting to suck him off while she's at it.





	Nirvana

Tina breathed a huge sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her. It had been a hell of a day at the Ministry, she’d been in charge of an investigation team of Junior Aurors and the whole thing had gone sideways. Her Aurors were inexperienced and as their leader, their shortfalls rested on her shoulders. She knew what was expected of her and she ran a tight ship at work but as of right now, she just really needed a break.

She transfigured her clothes into something more comfortable and went in search of her husband. Newt was in his office with papers strewn all over his desk and dressed in a loose-fitting cotton shirt and slacks. Tina nibbled on her bottom lip. He’d said she could ask for this whenever she needed it but it still took a certain amount of courage before she could.

Newt looked up and broke into a smile at the sight of his wife. “I didn’t hear you come in, how was work?” He asked and Tina sighed. 

“Hectic. Can...um....can we...” Tina’s voice trailed off and she felt blood rush to her face as she tried to find a way to place her words. Newt guessed what she was trying to say but they’d been working on getting Tina to ask for what she wanted instead of relying on body language. Tina’s gaze focused on her feet and Newt decided to throw her a bone.

“Do you need your Daddy, sweetheart?” He asked, his voice dropping to a lower pitch and Tina shuddered before nodding. “No, no. What did we talk about, sweetheart?” Newt admonished and Tina’s flush deepened. She was hoping she didn’t have to say so but it appeared Newt wasn’t going to let her off that easy.

“I have to say what I want.” Tina mumbled in response to Newt’s question and he gave her an encouraging smile. 

“That’s my girl.” He replied and she could feel her body light up in reaction to his praise. 

“C-Can I kneel for you? P-Please, Daddy?” Tina stammered and Newt summoned a cushion and placed it on the floor in between his legs. She was blushing harder at the thought of being between his legs but she could already feel excitement thrumming through her veins. “Come on then.” Newt said and Tina scrambled to the desk before sinking to her knees and resting her head on his thigh.

Newt ran his fingers through her hair and Tina purred, already feeling herself drifting. Kneeling for Newt was always a satisfying experience. She didn’t have to worry about being an Auror or a ‘responsible’ woman, all she had to do was be his good girl. It was freeing in every sense of the term. 

She couldn’t say how many minutes she knelt there, feeling his fingers softly massage her scalp and drifting further and further away. She shuffled closer to his groin and that’s when she felt his cock. He was semi-hard against his thigh and Tina instinctively mouthed his tip through his pants. 

“Sweetheart, what did we say about asking?” Newt’s voice came from above her and Tina pouted. 

“Please Daddy? Want to suck you.” Tina said petulantly, her hands already drifting towards his pants. 

“Colour?” Newt asked and it took Tina a few moments to figure out what he was asking. 

“Green.” Tina breathed out as she unzipped him and drew him out. He was thick and heavy in her hand with a bead of precum already straining at his tip. Tina enthusiastically dove forward and wrapped her lips around him, moaning in delight before being stopped. 

She looked up at Newt in confusion and Newt chuckled. “Daddy needs to focus on his writing right now so he wants you to hold him in your mouth.” He said and Tina gave a needy whine. 

“If you’re a good girl and don’t make any noises, you can come sit in my lap and take Daddy’s cock when he’s done.” The thought of riding him was enough to make her wet and Tina nodded enthusiastically.

“I can be good.” She said softly, her attention already focused on having him in her again.

“Then prove it to me.” Newt said before ushering her back to sucking him. “Tap twice if you need a break.” He instructed and Tina nodded before wrapping her lips around him. 

Everything in her was begging to suck and jerk him off till he was cumming down her throat but she wanted to prove she could be good. Tina relaxed her throat and focused on breathing through her nose, letting Newt rest in her mouth. She could hear him going back to his work and Tina went back to resting her head on his thigh.

Every now and then, the flavor of his precum filled her mouth and she savored the taste. When he’d told her to do this, she thought she wouldn’t be able to have him in her mouth without making a noise but as time passed, it was easy to just float away and not think of anything. The weight of him in her mouth was comforting and the smell and feel of him surrounding her made her sink further and further away. 

“Such a good girl for me.” Newt murmured as he looked down at her and the praise washed over her like a soothing balm. Tina’s eyes fluttered open and his cock jerked in her mouth. 

She was vaguely aware of the drool dripping down her chin and the pain in her knees, all that mattered was being good for him. “You look so gorgeous with my cock between your lips, princess. I have such a good girl.” Newt said softly and Tina couldn’t keep from moaning. 

Newt gently pulled her away from him and Tina instinctively tried to keep him in her mouth. “Oh, you don’t want to come sit on my lap?” He asked teasingly and Tina blinked owlishly. She wanted him in her but she also wanted to go back to sucking him. 

Newt’s fingers traced the outline of her lips and Tina opened her mouth to suck him. “What does my princess want?” Newt asked softly and Tina didn’t know how to respond. All she knew was that she wanted him and she could feel herself starting to panic at the thought of disappointing him. 

“Hey, hey. Tell Daddy what’s wrong.” Newt said, pulling his fingers from her mouth and tilting her face towards him.

“I-I don’t know and I don’t want to be b-bad.” Tina stammered, her eyes gleaming with tears. Newt’s fingers went back to massaging her scalp and Tina felt herself start to relax again. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, princess. You’re not bad at all.” He murmured and his praise soothed the panic welling up in her. If Daddy said she wasn’t bad, then she couldn’t be bad.

“Daddy’s going to fuck your mouth till he cums and then you can have his fingers in your pussy.” Newt said and Tina nodded enthusiastically. “Colour?” He asked and she didn’t hesitate to reply with the word ‘green’. 

“Tap twice if you need to stop.” Newt instructed and then he was feeding his length back into her mouth. Tina’s eyes fluttered closed and she eagerly suckled on his cock as it made its way past her lips. Newt’s hand gripped her hair hard and she sighed in pleasure as she felt him thrust into her mouth. 

“Fuck. Your mouth is so good, princess. You’re taking me so well.’ Newt groaned above her and Tina hummed in pleasure at the praise. Her hand fisted his length and she flattened her tongue before running it across his cock and leaning down to suckle his balls. “Morgana’s tits.” Newt mumbled under his breath and Tina looked up at him, her pupils blown wide. 

“Want you to cum on my face, Daddy.” Tina panted, her voice slightly hoarse as she stroked him. “Need you to mark me, want you to make me yours.” Newt moaned before tugging her back to his cock and her eyes widened slightly as he began to really fuck her face.

“Mine. You’re all mine, princess.” Newt growled as he used her mouth to get off. Tina shivered in delight at his roughness and gave herself over to him. Newt pulled her off him before stroking himself with one hand and tilting her face upwards with the other. “Close your eyes princess, Daddy doesn’t want to hurt you.” He instructed and Tina obediently kept her eyes closed.

A bitten off curse and a loud grunt was her only warning before she felt warm liquid splatter on her face. Tina couldn’t stop the shudder that worked through her at the feel of his cum decorating her face. It felt like he was putting his claim on her and Tina felt something curl in the pit of her belly at the thought. 

She opened her mouth and was rewarded with a mouthful of cum before the rest shot all over her face. She swallowed her mouthful before swiping through the cum on her face and licking it up as well and opening her eyes.

Newt was still sitting, his breath coming out in short pants and Tina felt pleased with herself. She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around him once more, dragging her tongue against his slit. She could feel him shudder against her and Tina felt her wetness spill on to her thighs. 

She gave him one last playful suck before pulling back. “Thank you, Daddy.” She said softly and Newt swore under his breath before standing up and pulling her to her feet as well.

She didn’t know how long she’d been on her knees but it must have been a while because they buckled underneath her weight and Newt caught her before she fell. He helped her up on his desk and with a flick of his wrist, her clothes were gone. Tina blushed at her nakedness and Newt chuckled.

“My beautiful girl.” Newt murmured, leaning in closer and kissing her. Despite having his cock in her mouth, this was the first time they’d touched lips and Tina melted into his arms. Newt’s tongue darted into her mouth and his grip on her hips tightened. He caught her bottom lip in between his teeth and playfully tugged, eliciting a gasp from Tina before pulling away.

“You want my fingers in you?” He asked and she nodded. “I want to hear you say it, princess.” He said and Tina pouted. 

“Please fuck me, Daddy. Need to feel you in me.” She whined, her legs falling open. Newt’s eyes darkened and he held eye contact with her as his hand delved in between her thighs. 

“So wet for me, did you get wet just from having Daddy in your mouth?” Newt teased and Tina flushed before nodding. Newt’s fingers lingered in between her thighs before he pushed two fingers into her. Tina’s eyes fluttered shut and she let out a desperate moan.

“Oh fuck, Daddy please. Need it so hard, need you to fuck me.” Tina moaned, her hips already moving to meet his thrusts. Newt pulled her closer to him and curled his fingers in her. Tina gasped as she felt the effect of his motions and she fell forward, burying her face in Newt’s neck.

“Such a good girl, sucking Daddy so well and now taking his fingers.” Newt purred in her ear before moving down to kiss her neck and Tina’s body jolted at his words. “So wet for me, you’re mine, aren’t you? Tell me who’s pussy this is, princess.” He growled in her ear and Tina whimpered. She could feel her orgasm hurtling towards her and she knew it was going to be a good one.

“Yours, Daddy. I’m all yours.” Tina gasped, her fingers tightening in Newt’s shirt. “D-Daddy I need to cum, please can I cum? I’ve been so good Daddy, please, please.” Tina pleaded as she rode his fingers. She was so close, she just needed his permission. His thrusts increased in speed and Tina mewled. 

“Please.” She whined, tittering on the edge. Newt suckled on her pulse point and pulled her closer before leaning up to whisper in her ear.

“Cum for me.”

Tina’s eyes rolled back and her body grew taut as she orgasmed. Newt’s fingers were still thrusting in her, prolonging her pleasure and she bit down on the closest thing next to her. “D-Daddy.’ Tina slurred, slumping against his frame as a smaller but no less intense orgasm rippled through her. 

Newt pulled his fingers from her and she whined from the loss. She could hear him saying something but everything felt blurry and she cuddled closer to him, confident in his ability to take care of her.

* * *

 

Tina blinked slowly as she came to. She was lying in bed, cuddled into Newt’s side while a piece of parchment floated in front of him. The events of the past hours came back to her and Tina felt blood rush to her face.  _Mercy Lewis, why am I like this?_  

She peeked up at her husband who was softly speaking and letting the words appear on the parchment. He glanced down at her before breaking into a smile. “How are you feeling? I kind of lost you there, towards the end.” He asked gently and Tina buried her face in her side. This was only the third time they’d done this but she’d really gone off the rails this time.

“Tina? Darling, did I hurt you?” Newt asked in concern, waving the parchment away and focusing all his attention on her. Tina shook her head frantically.

“N-No, I’m just embarrassed.” She squeaked, her voice muffled by his night clothes. “I just...I can’t believe the words that come out of my mouth sometimes.”

“Darling, we’ve talked about this. I love hearing you like that.” Newt said patiently. “Did I sound or act like I didn’t enjoy it?” Tina shook her head and Newt waited until she looked up at him.

“If anything, I should be ashamed.” Newt said softly. “I didn’t mean to come off as some sort of possessive, masochistic man, you don’t belong to me.” Tina frowned and sat up, forgetting her embarrassment.

“I belong with you though.” She said softly, pulling his face towards her. “And you were right, I could  **never**  do this with anyone else. I’m all yours, Newton Scamander.” She said softly and Newt flushed. She giggled and her hand drifted across his neck before frowning. 

“Sweet Morrigan, did I do this?” She said in horror, her eyes widening at the obvious bite mark on his neck. It looked slightly swollen and Tina felt guilt well up in her.

“It’s alright-”

“No, it’s not. I hurt you.” Tina said hoarsely, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Tina, it’s alright.” Newt replied soothingly. “I wasn’t gentle either, is your jaw alright? I cast a healing spell but I wasn’t sure.” Tina swallowed and winced slightly. Her throat was definitely sore, but her jaw seemed fine. “Your neck as well. I was pretty enthusiastic.” Her hand drifted up to her neck and she figured she had some very impressive bruises to show. 

“You’re not the only one who loses control, love.” Newt said lowly. “Sometimes I’m scared I’ll go too far and hurt you.”

“You would never.” Tina replied fiercely. “Newt, part of the reason why I can let my guard down around you is that I know you’d never hurt me. You make me feel...good and normal and you don’t think I’m disgusting for needing this. You’re perfect.” She whispered and Newt leaned forward to rest his head against her. 

“Besides, I like feeling the after-effects of being good for you.” She mumbled and Newt gave her a quick kiss. 

“You’re perfect for me as well, darling.” He replied and Tina hummed in pleasure at the praise. She let herself melt into him and started telling him about the tedious day she’d had.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love this dynamic so much. If anyone has any requests, let me know!


End file.
